Taismo Taisolly
by iluvtails
Summary: Tails, still hurt by the loss of Cosmo, stumbles across another girl who amazingly is a fox with two tails. She also has recently come across a great loss. Comforting each other, Tails has to decide weather this is a new love or is he stuck in the Past?
1. Chapter 1

Taismo-Taisolly

Taismo-Taisolly?- Chapter 1

This story I made up myself. It takes place 6 months after Cosmo died :'( there is another character in here you wouldn't know of yeah I made her up her name is Molly as you can tell if you read on yeah there isn't much more to say any questions just comment.

"Why, why?" Molly asked herself as she ran. Tears flowing down her face. "I'm not that different am I?"

She's been running for three days now and only eaten a few apples on a tree she came across.

She was getting slower by the minute, her vision was getting blurry. She saw a small house and with her last ounce of energy tried to make it there but blacked out.

"Tails its been 6 months come out" Sonic said over the phone.

"I can't Sonic, I'm sorry. Everything reminds me of her." Tails walked over to the window and looked out into the distance "I know she's out there somewhere."

Suddenly a small girl was spotted in the distance. It looked like she needed help.

"Got to go Sonic, talk to you later." Tails hung up, not waiting for a response and ran out to the girl he had seen in the window. She's collapsed.

As Tails approached her he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe it! Another fox just like him-except female and also a few other differences. She had two cute ears, a blue dress, blue hair and this is what surprised Tails the most she had… Two tails!!

Molly opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked. She slowly sat up and looked around. Her eyes stopped on Tails.

"Hi your at my place!"

"WAAH!! Sorry I, I'm not suppose to be here I better go now, bye!" Molly got out of bed and started to leave when Tails stopped her.

"Wait," she turned around. "You have two tails, how is that possible" Tails asked

"It's none of your business now SHUT UP!!"

"No look," Tails turned around and showed Molly his two Tails.

"But, But I thought _I _was the only one."

"So did I till I stumbled across you. I thought it was only me with two Tails I never thought it was possible."

Suddenly Molly crumbled in a heap on the floor.

Tails helped her back into the bed. "You get some rest and I'll be back with back with something to eat." Tails said as he ran out of the room.

A few minutes later Tails returned with a hot steaming bowl of pumpkin soup. "Heh I know this is silly but I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Miles Prower but my friends just call me Tails, I find it's a better name. So um… what's your name?"

"I'm Molly."

"I like the name Molly, its cute. So why are you here?"

"Well I never met my parents they abandon me because they were scared and thought I was possessed by evil. I never had a friend. I had one once and I loved him. His name was Joey and he was the only one who cared about me. He made me forget about the teasing and bulling I went through. But through jealousy the bullies just killed him, they laughed at my tears so I ran away and just today I stumbled across your house but passed out from hunger."

"I never met my parents either, but I knew mine loved me and only abandon me for my own safety. I used to get picked on and teased until I met Sonic; he adopted me and raised me as his own little brother. And then 6 months ago the only girl I ever loved, called Cosmo, Sacrificed herself to save the universe" Tails burst into tears and Molly after finishing her soup say next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"If it was to save the universe you should be happy and proud."

"I know I should but I miss her"

Molly lent in and gave him a big hug. "I miss my Joey too."

There was silence till Molly broke it by saying, "I like the soup."


	2. Chapter 2

Taismo-Taisolly

Taismo-Taisolly? Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door and Tails ran to answer it. It was Sonic.

"Hey little bro, when you hung up earlier I was worried, I would of arrived earlier but had a collision with Amy she was saying some mumbo jumbo about how were going to get married and have a billion kids and stuff I couldn't get away cause she strapped me down. You'd be surprised how strong she is its scary."

"Lucky you got away"

"Yeah!"

Molly came up behind Tails and asked, "Who's this?"

"Uh… Molly this is Sonic, Sonic this is Molly."

"Finally moving on are you Tails?"

"Huh? I'm not! She's not! I'm just helping her get better!"

"Yeah uh huh" Sonic said sarcastically. "Wait a minute…" Sonic looked behind Molly, "How the? But Tails I thought…"

"Me too till I met Molly."

BANG! CRASH! KABOOM!

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"I don't know but I think it came from over there" Sonic pointed to a big mushroom cloud in the distance.

"You go Sonic, I'll take Molly in the X Tornado." Sonic nodded then ran off towards the explosion.

"What's the X tornado?" Molly asked as Tails grabbed her hand and led her to it.

"It's a plane I built"

"You built a plane"

They stopped in front of a huge plane (Well not that huge but to Molly it was). Tails flew into the pilot seat and waited for Molly to do the same but noticed she was stunned.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'll teach you later that's a promise, right now we have to go." Tails put his hand out and Molly took hold.

Once they were in the plane Tails took off. It didn't take long to arrive but when they did they were shocked. There stood a giant mutant. It had army green scales, a lizard like tongue sharp teeth and evil red eyes. Behind it an even bigger ship was there taking all the water in the ocean.

Down below they could see knuckles punching the big toe of the mutant but he didn't budge.

"Hey what are we all stressing about, less water more land." Sonic celebrated.

"SONIC!! You might like it but most people on Mobius need water to survive!"

"Heh, forgot."

"Cant you use chaos control?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckles we cant we only have 6 emeralds. Your stupid head dropped it on a planet and no one knows which one. If you had left it on the ship like we all said to then none of this would be happening!!"

"Whops."

"What's Chaos control?" Molly asked.

"I'll have to explain later" Tails replied

"OK!" Sonic yelled at the big mutant. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I am Zarnivas, one of the many Ninikas spread across the galaxy taking planets source of survival, their water. For we know all of life shall be wiped out if there is no water."

With that he and the ship behind him containing all of Mobius water flew out into the solar system and then soon they were out of sight.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!!" Knuckles yelled, "I AINT FINNISHED WITH YOU YET!!" Knuckles through a rock in the air but it just came back to him and hit him on the head. "Stupid gravity," he mumbled.

_Back at Tails place, house, whatever you want to call it._

"So that's what Chaos control is!"

"Yeah and that Ninika still has our water supply so be better hurry before everything dies."

There was a knock at the door and Sonic was there in a micro second to open it. It was Amy, Cream and Cheese

"Did you see that thing it was massive, "Amy said, "I only saw it leave but I was like WOW!! It was huge we thought that you guys would have been there but yet you let it get away. You could of destroyed it, it didn't look that evil and… Uh… Tails whose that?"

"I would of told you but you didn't stop talking."

"Ooh, I know its your new girlfriend!"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Tails denied.

"Well can you at least introduce us?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah Amy, Cream and Cheese this is Molly, Molly this is Amy, Cream and Cheese"

"CHAO!"

"Why do you have two tails?" Cream asked.

"Long story"

"So Tails," Sonic said "To get rid of these guys were gonna need the blue typhoon!"

"Yeah but it's still not fixed from the attack from the Meterex."

"ITS BEEN 6 MONTHS AND YOU STILL HAVENT FIXED IT!" Knuckles smashed his fist agents the wall making a dint.

"Its just that…" Tails looked the other way with tears in his eyes.

"HEY!! Sonic said.If_ YOU_ had to build a ship and go through all that Tails did then how do you think you'd feel."

Knuckles went silent.

"Thought so"

"It can still fly, all I need is the master emerald, and I can fix the rest while in the air."

"Righty-O lets go!" Sonic said enthusiastically.

"Tails I'm scared" Said Molly

"It's ok, Molly everything's gonna be fine"


	3. Chapter 3

Taismo-Taisolly

Taismo-Taisolly? - Chapter 3

After all the preparations were done and everyone was onboard, they flew in the air.

Tails put the ship on Auto Pilot and went into the room where he shot Cosmo. He sat down in the seat put his hand on that dreadful trigger and sobbed.

"Thought you were over her"

Tails spun around. It was Sonic leaning angst the frame of the door.

"I-I…"

Its fine Tails, we all miss Cosmo she was one of our friends. Does Molly know about her?"

"Yeah I told her."

"She seems to be fitting in well isn't she?"

"OH SHOOT, I FORGOT… MOLLY!!"

"Forgot what Tails?" But he was already down the hall. "Man he's getting fast."

"MOLLY!!" Tails yelled.

"Tails what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought you'd like to learn how to fly.

"YOUR GONNA TEACH ME!"

"Well I did promise"

"Yeah so how do we do this now?"

"Its easy just spin your tails REALLY fast like this." Tails spun his tails and flew in the air. He did a loop-de-loop and landed. "TADA! Now it's your turn!"

Molly spun her tails as fast as she could… a bit too fast and banged her head on the roof she then lost control and fell to the floor. "Maybe I need a bit more practice" she said giggling.

After two hours and a lot of crashes the two collapsed in a heap laughing.

"I better go fix some of the ship before knuckles goes off at me." Tails hopped up and ran out to one of the cracked wings. It worked but needed more done to make it perfect.

With Cosmo's plant with its newly blooming purple flower by his side Tails got right to work with fixing the wing to tip top condition.

As they traveled Tails noticed the plant was starting to glow brighter and brighter but he thought it was nothing and continued with his work.

When Tails was done fixing he slumped on a chair in front of Cosmo's plant. He sighed and wished she'd never died. Not taking his eyes of for a second a small tear slid down his cheek.

Molly watched from a distance. "He must really miss her. Well at least he has something to remember her by, Joey left me nothing."

Tails stood up I better go fix the engine. He grabbed Cosmo's plant and left the room he was in such a day dreamy mood that when Molly said hi he didn't even notice and just walked by her.

She then ran up to Tails and tapped him on the shoulder it took her a few times to get him respond. "I haven't been here for long and I already know that the engine room is the other way."

"Oh yeah" Tails said turning around the other way he was about to start walking again but Molly grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you have a rest you seem tired."

"Alright then" Tails plomped on the floor clutching Cosmo's plant close to his chest.

"What type of plant is that?" Molly asked as she sat down.

Tails thought about it. He didn't know. "I'm unsure" he said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Tails staring at the plant, and molly starting at Tails. "He is so cute" Molly thought to herself.

"Molly, is it me or is this plant getting brighter or is it just me?" Tails asked.

Molly looked at it, it was getting brighter "yeah, it is." She replied

Suddenly Tails let out an almighty yawn and in a few minutes was asleep on Molly's shoulder. Looking at Tails asleep made her sleepy too and it wasn't long before she fell asleep too.

Amy was wondering around looking for Tails when she tripped over someone's foot. "ARGH, WHO DID THAT!?" she looked down and saw the two asleep. "WHY CAN'T SONIC DO THAT TO ME!?" Amy yelled waking Tails up who jolted and woke Molly up.

"What's with all the yelling?" Tails asked.

"Huh, oh yeah there's a planet in sight and were wanting orders to land or not."

"Um, lets see, we do need more supplies so yeah I guess we can."

"What's with your plant its like glowing I think it's broken?"

"I don't know what's with it but hopefully it's alright"

Tails Molly and Amy ran to the Control room.

"Set courses to… uh… what planet is this?"

"We don't know" Cream replied "It's not marked on any of our maps."

"We'll just have to land then."

While doing the preparations to land they started thinking about what to do while there. Sonic just wanted a run and knuckles had been complaining about not getting out much so he was gonna go for a wonder. By the look on Amy's face she was gonna sneak out after Sonic while Cream, Cheese and Molly decided to stay aboard leaving Tails to get the supplies all by his self.

They landed oddly so much they nearly tipped the ship over. Knuckles yelled at Tails "WHAT WAS WITH THAT!?" but all Tails could say was "T-t-th-their everywhere." He went pale. The others looked out the window.

Seedrians, hundreds of them.

Knuckles stood standing there like a statue. "C-C-Cosmo's everywhere!" he passed out. Amy then walked up to him, kicked him in the head and walked off.

"Didn't Cosmo say they all died?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah… but then who are these?" Amy said.

"Well still I'm not gonna miss my run." Sonic jumped up and ran out the door soon followed by Amy.

"I guess I better go too." Tails said as he popped off his chair and went out the door.

"Hmm where could the shops be?" Tails wondered. He looked around and saw a town. "That was lucky" he said.

Tails made his way around the town; there were so many eyes on him. Trying to ignore them he looked at the shop signs and stopped as he came across a grocery store. While walking down the isles he grabbing what he needed a little seedrian came up to him a tugged on his tails.

"Ares you big ane…anu…animew?" she asked.

Tails looked down at the little girl. She had a green dress and green hair like Cosmo but had purple eyes and purple flower buds in her hair. Tails bent over and patted her head; she giggled "Only a friendly big animal."

The girl's mother then came running. "Sorry, my daughter meant no harm"

"It's ok"

When Tails was done he headed towards the checkout. He had a lot of stuff and couldn't see where he was going.

Bang!

"Sorry Tails said picking up the stuff dropped.

"No it's my fault"

Tails recognized that voice and looked up.

"Tails, is that you" she said.

He passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Taismo-Taisolly

Taismo-Taisolly? Chapter 4

Tails woke to a white roof (why are they always white?).

"Oh your awake," the voice from earlier said (and if you haven't noticed yes it is Cosmo)

"Cosmo? Is it really you? We all thought you were… dead."

"I'm sorry you all thought that, I just wasn't able to tell you I was safe."

"How did you survive wait don't answer, I want the others to hear it too!" Tails opened his watch thingie and Cream appeared on the screen "Tell the others to meet me back at the ship I'll be there in a minute I have a massive surprise!" He hung up. "Come on Cosmo we got to get back to the blue typhoon, wait where is it?"

Cosmo giggled


End file.
